Revenge is Sweet
by Dubarry
Summary: Rin und Yukio essen zusammen, als Yukio plötzlich anfing Rin zu ärgern. Die Dinge werden bald heiß und auf einmal tritt Mephisto mit in ihr sündiges Spiel ein. Doch sie werden von einem wütendem Amaimon unterbrochen, ... Übersetzung, Foursome, Yaoi, Fortsetzung von The Heater


Konnichiwa,

Sweet Revenge ist die achte und somit letzte Story von 99rain99 Demon Urges

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, alles gehört Kazue Kato, Shueisha Inc und Kaze Manga/Anime und die Idee zu dieser ff ist auch nicht meine, sondern 99rain99

Lasst doch bitte ein review da:)  
Sayonara und liebe Grüße,

„_Ich ertrank so tief in dieser samtenen Leidenschaft. Aber es interessierte mich nicht, dass ich ein Dämon war, hungrig nach mehr. _

An diesem Tag schien alles ganz normal zu sein. Rin schaffte es, mal seinen Arsch aus seinem Bett zu bewegen und frühstückte sogar mit dem müden Yukio, der anscheinend die ganze Nacht wach war, weil es Probleme mit Goblins gab.

„Du weißt … du könntest diesem Brokkolikopf sagen, dass er aufhören soll in der _verdammten Nacht_ so viele Dämonen zu schicken. Ich will schlafen, verdammt!" Yukio beschwerte sich das ganze Frühstück über. Rin kaute auf seinem Toast rum und starrte in das Gesicht seines Bruders, irgendwas war anders an diesem Morgen.

„_Ist es weil er so müde ausschaut? Nein … es müssen seine Haare sein! Sie sind flauschiger als sonst!"_ Rin dachte nach und darauf wurde Yukio aufmerksam, plötzlich grinste der Mann böse.

Schnell ging er Rin und hielt seine Schulter fest.

„Wieso starrst du mich so an, hm? Hast du bemerkt, dass meine Haare anders sind? Ich hab es ein bisschen abgeschnitten …. Was bist du nur für ein schlaues Kerlchen?" flüsterte Yukio mit seiner sexy Stimme und Rin errötete.

Aber Yukio sah wirklich viel besser aus. Er schaute nicht mehr wie ein Streber, aber wie ein cooler, junger Jugendlicher dessen Augen jetzt mit Lust gefüllt waren. Rin fühlte sich unwohl.

„Könntest du ein bisschen rutschen?" jammerte der Junge, während Yukio leicht seine Haut streichelte.

Seit der letzten „Mittagspause" neckte Yukio ihn viel mehr und es störte Rin.

Nicht weil sie Brüder waren, aber weil ihn jetzt viele Leute die ganze Zeit ärgerten.

Yukio lachte, bewegtes sich aber keinen Zentimeter. Es war zu süß, Rin zu nerven, bis selbst seine Ohren dunkelrot glühten; Yukio liebte es.

„Okay … aber nur wenn du mich küsst." sagte er und lehnte sich lächelnd vor.

Rins Herz hörte für einen Moment auf zu schlagen, als eine Hand seinen Arsch berührte.

„Warte …. WAAAAHHHH?!" Rin schrie, als Yukios Hand seinen Schwanz(A/Ü nicht den Schwanz, an den ihr jetzt denkt:D) drückte. Verrückt lachend, hielt Yukio den Schwanz weiterhin fest, schaute dabei echt unheimlich aus.

„So Rin, jetzt sei ein braver Junge und tu es oder dieses niedliche kleine Ding muss leiden …" sagte Yukio und zupfte sanft an dem weichen Fell herum. Rin zeigte Yukio seine gefletschten Zähne und fauchte, wie eine Katze, aber es hatte nicht wirklich einen Effekt auf seinen jüngeren Bruder, was den Älteren sauer macht und er fing an zu schmollen.

„Beeil dich." warnte Yukio ihn ungeduldig und zwang Rin näher zu ihm. Rin seufzte und als er keinen Ausweg aus dieser beunruhigenden Situation fand, gab er auf.

„Tch … Okay, aber nur ein kleiner." sagte Rin und platzierte seine trockenen Lippen schnell auf den Lippen seines Bruders. Als sich ihre Lippen berührte, zuckte Rin zusammen und wollte sich von seinem Bruder losreißen, aber Yukio stoppte ihn, indem er seine Hände nahm und ihn tiefer in den Kuss zog.

„N-nicht …" jammerte Rin und schnappte nach Luft, aber er war nicht in Lage, Yukio zu widerstehen, als dieser ihn erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog.

Ihre Zungen bewegten sich von selbst und tanzten einen Tanz aus Feuer. Rin schwor sich, bald in Ohnmacht zu fallen, aber bald wollte er mehr, als Yukio ihn wegdrückte und ihn mit dunklen, lustgefüllten Augen ansah.

„_Wow … Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Yukio-kun so besitzergreifend sein kann …."_

Das war das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass Rins Herz aufhörte zu schlagen.

Er drehte sich schnell um, um den grinsenden Direktor der Heiligkreuz-Akademie zu sehen, der gegen die nächste Wand gelehnt dastand, scharfe Augen fixierten die Okumura-Brüder. Mephisto sah ziemlich ruhig aus, während sich Rin sich von seinem Bruder befreite, sein Kopf so rot wie eine Tomate.

Rin schnappte nach Luft und wich zurück, es war nie gut, wenn Mephisto persönlich kam, um sie zu besuchen.

„Was machst du-?"

„Hier, oder? Nun, ich war gelangweilt, also hab ich beschlossen hierher zu kommen, um euch beiden Süßen zu sehen …" sang Mephisto und lachte über Rins genervtes Gesicht. Rin mochte es nicht, wie ein Schwächling behandelt zu werden und wurde immer wütender.

Yukio schimpfte und beendete sein Frühstück. Er stand auf und nahm seine Sachen für die Schule.

„Oi, oi! Wo denkst _du_, gehst du hin?!" schrie Rin seinen Bruder an, der sie gerade verlassen wollte. Yukio drehte sich um und schaute zu seinem schmollenden Bruder, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Mephisto, der sie interessiert ansah und dabei echt unheimlich aussah.

„In die _Schule_, du Dummy. Ich bin der _Lehrer_ und ich muss die Klassen _unterrichten _gehen." buchstabierte Yukio ihm so genervt, dass Rin ihn schlagen wollte.

Es gab keinen Weg, bei dem Yukio Rin mit ihrem verrückten Direktor alleine ließ! Und besonders nicht wenn Rin schon so heiß geworden ist …Yukio grinste wegen dem süßen Gesicht, das sein älterer Bruder machte. Er liebte es, Rin zu ärgern und erregt zu verlassen, was der beste Weg war, dass Rin etwas für _ihn_ tat.

Aber jetzt war Mephisto gekommen und er ruinierte seinen _Plan_! Yukio schoss einen wütenden Blick auf den listigen Direktor ab, der genau dann antwortete, als Yukio ihn ansah.

„Oh, interessiert euch nicht für mich! Du kannst weitermachen. Lass mich aber _schauen_." sagte der Dämon und leckte sich über die Lippen. Rins Kiefer klappte auf, als er diese Worte aus dem Mund des Direktors hörte.

Was zur HÖLLE?!

Mephisto grinste ihn hinter Yukios Rücken an und zeigte ihm seine scharfen Eckzähne. _Warum zu Hölle sollte ich diese Chance an meinen Fingern vorbeiziehen lassen!_

Yukio war auch irritiert über diese Worte, aber er wollte Rin wirklich …. Er musste darüber nachdenken, bevor er etwas tat.

„Du machst wohl Witze!" brüllte Rin und stand auf, wollte wegrennen, als Mephisto seinen Fluchtweg blockierte. Der grinsende Direktor nahm Rins Hand und drehte den süßen Halbdämon so leicht um, als wäre er in der Luft.

„Mein, Mein …. Du musst dich für deine Vorgesetzten gut benehmen, _Rin_." sagte der Mann verrückt kichernd und küsste Rins Ohrläppchen, bevor er seine Zunge rausstreckte, um es abzulecken. Rin keuchte und versuchte sich von Mephistos Griff freizukämpfen, aber er war hart wie Eisen.

„L-lass mich gehen ….Ah!" Rin stöhnte, als Mephistos andere Hand über seinen pochenden Schritt streichelte. Mephisto lachte wieder und festigte seine Berührungen an Rins Schritt, rieb darüber, um Rin noch mehr einzuheizen.

„Aber du magst das doch. Ich höre jetzt nicht auf." sang er fast, während er den kleiner berührte.

Yukio hatte ihnen eine Weile zugeschaut, die Ausdrücke seines Bruders beäugt und als er sah, wie Rin langsam die Kontrolle verlor. Er nahm seine Brille ab und zerzauste sein Haar seufzend.

„Du bist echt ein mühsamer älterer Bruder …. naja, lass uns dir helfen." sagte er listig und kam näher, um seinen atemlosen Bruder zu küssen.

„Ah …ah …Ng ..Y-yukio." Rin schnappte nach Luft, als sich die talentierte Zunge seines Bruders um seine wickelte.

Rin verfluchte seine Gefühle, aber er konnte nicht widerstehen, wenn die beiden so mit seinem lüsternen Körper spielten.

Sie _wussten_ bereits alle empfindlichen Stellen und jeden Ort, den Rin am meisten gefiel, deshalb war es leicht für die beiden ihren niedlichen Bruder zu ärgern; sie brauchten nicht einmal viel Aufwand in ihr sündiges Spiel legen.

Beide merkten, dass Rins Beine anfingen, zu zittern und der Junge offensichtlich nicht mehr stehen konnte.

„Hm … Du zitterst. Ist es schwierig für dich, stehen zu bleiben?" fragte Mephisto und leckte Rins Hals ab, weswegen Rin noch mehr schauderte.

Rin nickte, er war bereits so tief in ihr kleines Spiel versunken, dass ihn nichts anderes mehr kümmerte.

„Lass uns dich hinlegen, oder?" murmelte Yukio und fing an, den Älteren mit Mephistos Hilfe runter zu drücken.

Sie ließen sich auf den Boden nieder und begannen sofort, ihre süße Nachspeise zu vernaschen. Rin beschwerte sich nicht mehr; er wollte einfach nur noch mehr von ihren feurigen Berührungen bekommen und half ihnen eifrig, ihn auszuziehen.

Als ihm alle Klamotten ausgezogen waren, schob Mephisto Rins Körper näher zu sich, so dass er direkt hinter dem Jungen saß und Rin seinen Bruder ganz sah.

„Lass uns deine schönen Beine ganz weit spreizen, oder?" sang Mephisto in Rins Ohr und half dem Jungen, in dem er seine Oberschenkel vom Boden hob.

„Aber …. nghhh …" Rin keuchte, als eine Hand sanft seine Hüfte berührte und die Haut an seinen Beinen streichelte. Yukio grinste und setzte sich näher zu seinem Bruder.

„Du liebst es, wenn ich dich vorne necke, während jemand an deinem Arsch rumspielt, nicht wahr, _Rin-niii?"_ flüsterte Yukio und kniff in Rins rechte Brustwarze.

„D-das ist nicht wahr, AH!" Der Junge wölbte seinen Rücken durch, als sich geschickte Finger zu seinem Arsch schlichen, um diesen zu drücken und dann weiter zu seinem engen Eingang schlüpften. Mephisto lächelte, als der Dämonenjunge nach Luft schnappte, als der erste Finger mit Leichtigkeit in ihn glitt.

„Mein, mein …. wie nass du bist, Rin. Du bist heute so unanständig …" schnurrte Mephisto und saugte an Rins Ohr, weswegen der Junge stöhnte.

„D-du verarschst mich doch!" jammerte Rin, während der zweite Finger hinzugefügt wurde und Yukio mit seinem Glied spielte, schob seine Finger nach oben und unten und neckte die Spitze ein bisschen. Es machte Rin alles so verrückt von dem wollen, er wollte endlich kommen!

„ …**. Ich sehe, dass ihr hier alle so schön zusammen spielt …."**

Rin schwor sich, dass er noch nie so viele Herzinfarkte an einem Tag hatte, wie an diesem.

Amaimon saß am Fenster und beobachtete sie von oben herab, sah so gespenstisch aus wie immer, aber ein gewisser Glanz in seinem Blick, ließ Rin vor Angst zittern.

Für einen Moment stoppte ihr Spiel und Yukio drehte sich um, um den grünhaarigen Dämon zu Gesicht zu bekommen, während Mephistos Grinsen breiter wurde, glücklich, einen neuen Partner zu bekommen, der bei ihrem kleinen Spiel mitmachen konnte.

Yukio war sauer, er mochte den Erdkönig immer noch nicht _und_ er hatte so unsanft ihr Spiel gestört! Sein Blut wallte vor Wut und er erhob sich, um den Dämon mit brennenden Augen anzusehen.

„Was willst du, du Scheißkopf? Kannst du nicht sehen, dass wir beschäftigt sind …" zischte der junge Exorzist, sah wirklich bedrohlich aus. Amaimon lachte nur und sprang vom Fenster.

Als der Erdkönig sich streckte, sah er so _wütend_ aus. Rin hatte diese Seite noch nie an seinem Geliebten gesehen und es war wirklich erschreckend.

Alles, was süß und niedlich an Amaimon war, war verschwunden. Er sah plötzlich größer und älter aus. Seine grünen Augen waren klein und scharf, so dass sie sicherlich Eisen durchschneiden könnten und auf einmal ändert wurde seine Aura ganz kalt … Deshalb zitterte Rin vor Angst. Yukio zuckte nicht oder weichte zurück, als er den Erdkönig ansah, aber Rin konnte sehen, dass er auch zitterte.

Amaimon betrachtete den jüngeren Okumura, der sich offenbar von der Frisur bis zu den Füßen verändert hatte, bis zu den blauen Augen, die Rins ähnelten.

Plötzlich lächelte er und es war, als ob sich die Luft erwärmt hätte in der gleichen Zeit, in der seine Wut verraucht ist.

Amaimon schaute seinen nackten Geliebten, der immer noch aus Mephistos Schoß saß, seine Beine gespreizt und mit klebrigem Sperma bedeckt. Wegen seinem Blick errötete Rin, aber auf einmal rührte sich Mephisto hinter ihm, als ob ihn etwas getroffen hätte. Dann lächelte Amaimon wieder, dieses Mal breiter.

„Nicht viel! Nur Herumspielen! Aber, weißt du, _du fuck-kopf …_" Plötzlich schnitt sein Ton durch die Luft wie das schärfeste Messer.

„_Der_ eine da, ist **mein Gefährte.** Und derjenige, der ihn ohne _meine_ Erlaubnis anfasst, wird getötet …" Diese Worte hatten so viel Kraft in sich, dass sich sogar Mephisto erschreckte. Yukios Kinnlade klappte herunter, aber er sagte kein Wort gegen den Erdkönig, es war eine Tatsache und unveränderbar. _Das_ war die Macht von Dämonen Liebe. Es war ein Beweis für ihren Bund und unzerbrechlich.

Schlagartig grinste der Erdkönig wieder so verrückt und sah zu Rin, dem der Schweiß vom Gesicht tropfte, als er diesen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Geliebten sah.

„Aber seit ich ihn bestrafen muss und ihr schon dabei seid …. _Ich lasse ihn von euch zwei züchtigen, weil er treulos zu mir war …"_ flüsterte Amaimon und leckte sich die Lippen.

Für einen Moment fror die Zeit vollständig ein.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis alle sich auf die Worte des Erdkönigs eingestellt hatten. Dann schlich sich ein verrücktes Grinsen wieder in ihre Gesichter, was der Moment war, in dem Rin begann, zu kämpfen.

Zwei Schänder waren mehr als genug, aber _drei?!_ Rin erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen, als sie ihren kleinen Vierer hatten und er hatte geschworen, dass er sich nie wieder in so etwas hineinziehen zu lassen. Doch die Lust war seine gesamte Schwäche. Er konnte nicht damit umgehen und es war noch schlimmer als die Schmerzen.

Als sie versuchten, ihn in seinem Platz zu halten, begann der Dämonenjunge noch stärker zu kämpfen. Er schaffte es, einen schnellen Schlag auf Yukios Gesicht zu landen, so dass der Junge für einen Moment außer Gefecht gesetzt war, aber Mephisto fing seine Hände ein und drehte sie auf den Rücken.

„_Shhh … Hast du nicht gehört, was dein Geliebter gesagt hat? Wir müssen dich bestrafen. Sonst wirst du nie lernen, dich richtig zu verhalten." _Es war ein Lachen in seinem Ton, was seine sadistische Seite zeigte.

Rin zitterte und kniff seine Augen zusammen, bereit zu weinen. Er wollte sicher nicht das! Es war zu peinlich, aber er wurde langsam aufgeregt.

Er versuchte sich vorzubereiten, aber als immense Furcht ihn erfüllte, wurde es wirklich schwer für ihn, aufzuhören zu zittern.

An der Stelle, als Tränen anfingen aus seinen Augen zu kullern, seufzte Amaimon und sprang runter. Er hielt Rins Kopf in seinen Händen, als würde er etwas sehr zerbrechliches oder kleines in den Händen halten. Er starrte gerade in die blauen Augen seines Geliebten, sah sein eigenes Spiegelbild in ihnen. Dann lächelte Amaimon wieder, wirklich liebevoll dieses Mal, was Rins Herz höher schlagen ließ.

„Ich hab nur einen Scherz gemacht." Und mit diesen Worten küsste er den weinenden Halbdämon.

Der Kuss war leicht, aber er hatte so viele Gefühle in sich. Er sah schon Sterne, als der grünhaarige Mann ihn wegdrückte und plötzlich sah es so aus, als wäre sein Lächeln weggespült. Die Wahrheit traf Rin und das böse Lächeln schlich sich zurück auf seine Lippen, während er seinen errötenden Geliebten ansah.

„Du warst eifersüchtig, nicht wahr?" fragte Rin und als Amaimon wegsah, fing Rin ihn in einer Umarmung ein.

„Du bist so einfach!" sagte er lachend und küsste seinen Lover.

Das überraschte Amaimon total, aber als Rin ihn bat, seinen Mund zu öffnen, öffnete er diesen gerne für den eifrigen Dämon.

Während sie sich weiter küssten, ging Mephisto zu Yukio, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern, der tief errötete, aber nickte. Langsam rückten beide näher.

Plötzlich fühlte Rin, wie jemand seine Hüfte packte und sie nach unten drückte. Der Junge schnappte nach Luft und wurde von Amaimon in einen neuen Kuss gezogen.

„Nee, lasst uns jetzt endlich spielen." sagte Mephisto und schob den grünhaarigen Mann vor sich. Amaimon streckte seine Zunge raus, weswegen der Ältere grinste. Der Direktor hatte schon immer diese spielerische Seite seines ehemaligen Lovers geliebt.

Yukio und Rin waren beide schon atemlos und Rins Körper schrie nach Aufmerksamkeit. Er zog sich zurück und atmete heftig.

„B-berührt … berührt mich. Jetzt!" kommandierte er und sah sie an. Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr, er wollte nur ein gutes Gefühl. _Er wollte ertrinken …_

Alle grinsten und kamen noch näher, bis es keinen Platz mehr gab, um sich zu wegzubewegen. Ihre Beine hatten sich verheddert, ihre Hände bereit zu berühren und ihre Münder bereit zu küssen … was für ein perfekter Moment. So verlockend, spannend, anzüglich und doch so lecker süß … es war mehr als Leidenschaft, mehr als Lust; es war Liebe.

Langsam begannen sich ihre Körper zu bewegen, langsam an den anderen reibend, leicht berührende Hände, neckende Münder … Sie waren alle so angeturnt, so erregt, sie konnten nicht anders.

„Rin …" Yukio murmelte den Namen seines Bruders, als Rin sich zu seiner pochenden Erregung beugte, um sie zu küssen. Mit dieser Bewegung setzte er seinen Arsch seinem Lover aus , welcher seine Finger durch Saugen nass machte und langsam, neckend, begann er den engen Eingang zu reiben, der vor Notwendigkeit bereits pochte.

"Ngh … es ist … heiß …" stöhnte Rin, während er das Glied von oben nach unten ableckte und seine Finger Yukios Hoden massierten. Sein Bruder warf sein Gesicht zurück und schloss die Augen, zitterte wegen der immensen Lust.

„Yukio-kun … kannst du mir ein bisschen helfen?" Seine Augen schossen wegen dem schnurrenden Ton nah an seinem Ohr auf.

Mephisto grinste den jüngeren Okumura an, bevor er sich vorbeugte, um den Jungen zu küssen. Dieser fing den Exorzisten unvorbereitet ein, aber eine talentierte Zunge schlüpfte in seinen Mund.

Mephisto genoss ihren kleinen Kuss und während er den spannenden Anblick vor sich beäugte, bewegte er Yukios Hand zu seiner eigenen Erregung und seufzte.

„Pass gut auf sie auf …" sagte der Mann und lächelte den atemlosen Jungen an. Yukio gehorchte, aber es war schwer, seine Hand zu steuern, während sein Bruder gekonnt seine lustvolle Zunge um seine Erregung bewegte.

Rin war bereit, er fühlte es schon so sehr. Erst hatte Amaimon ihn so hart mit seinen Fingern gefickt, dass er sie fast verloren hätte, aber der listige Mann stoppte, als Rin dabei war, zu ejakulieren und jetzt schlürfte der grünhaarige Mann gierig an seinem Eingang.

„N-nicht … ahh … so t-tief!" Rin jammerte, als Amaimons Zunge sich in ihn schob, saugte und leckte alles, was er konnte.

Amaimon genoss das Stöhnen, die er von seinem Geliebten verdiente; er liebte auch die Schmerzen die er erhielt, weil er sich nicht selbst berührte.

Er war schmerzlich erregt, dennoch hatte er es aus verschiedenen Gründen verlängert. Er wollte diesen Moment so lange aufrecht halten, wie er konnte bis er nicht mehr länger warten konnte.

Er trennte sich von seinem atemlosen Geliebten und leckte seine schmutzigen Lippen sexy ab. Vorsichtig schob er die Spitze seiner Erektion zu dem bereiten Eingang und drückte sie ein bisschen hinein, weswegen Rin stöhnte.

„Ich werde dich jetzt bestrafen … _Rin_" Amaimon rief immer seinen Namen bevor er eindrang und es hatte immer die gleiche Wirkung auf den süßen Gefährten: Er errötete in einem tiefen Rot und zitterte süß, schon so erregt, dass er sich nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte.

Ohne seinen Geliebten zu verletzen, schob sich Amaimon in die heiße Hölle.

„Nyyyahh!" schrie Rin und wich vor Yukio zurück, um ihn nicht zu beißen. Für einen Moment zitterten beide und versuchten ihren Atem zu fangen.

Derweil sahen Yukio und Mephisto bei diesem köstlichen Anblick zu. Es sah sehr heiß aus. Rin und Amaimon schauten so aus, als würden sie dort kommen, den Namen des anderen schreiend. Rin sah so unanständig aus, weshalb Yukios Herz schmerzte.

„So … können wir weiter machen?" Mephistos Stimme durchbrach die Stille und alle drehten sich zu ihm um. Der Mann trug nur seine weiße Bluse und sein Körper war komplett erregt, wegen dem Anblick von Rin und Amaimon und der Handarbeit Yukios. Der Mann sah völlig pervers aus.

Amaimon grinste hinter seinem Geliebten und hielt seine Oberschenkel fest. „Ich werde dich zum schreien bringen …" sagte er, bevor er anfing zu stoßen. Das war es, als Rin es verlor. Das Gefühl, komplett gefüllt zu sein eroberte seinen Kopf und füllte ihn mit Lust.

„Ah! Ahhh! Härter!" schrie der Junge, während er fühlte, dass etwas heißes ihn penetrierte. Amaimon lächelte boshaft hinter ihm und beschleunigte seine Stöße.

Mephisto rückte näher an die beiden heran und zog Yukio mit sich vor Rin. Der Mann nahm eine von Rins glatten Fransen in die Hand und zwang den Jungen, sie anzuschauen, ihre Erektionen direkt vor seinem Mund.

„Sei ein braver Junge und saug uns …" kommandierte der listige Direktor und lächelte den zitternden Jungen böse an. Rin schluckte seinen Stolz herunter und erreichte mit seinen zitternden Händen ihre Schwänze.

„Ihr .. ngh … seit so groß …" Er stöhnte und begann sie erst zu streicheln. Yukio erregte es noch mehr, als Rin ihn so eifrig berührte. Rin seufzte und stöhnte, wegen dem Gefühl, dass sich sein Gefährte in ihm bewegt, aber er schaffte es, seine Position zu halten.

Langsam leckte er über die überquellenden Spitzen und neckte sie, bis sie mit Lusttropfen bedeckt waren. Plötzlich drückte jemand ihn runter, zwang Rin zu schlucken.

„Nehm sie tiefer." Mephisto liebte es, den Jungen zu ärgern. Er war so wehrlos und liebenswert, auf Gedeih und Verderb in ihren Händen. Rin musste gehorchen.

Schnell schluckte er den Mann bis zu der Wurzel und würgte ein bisschen.

"Gut … er noch viel enger geworden …" Amaimon stöhnte und stieß weiter in den guten Punkt in Rin, während der Junge anfing, seinen Kopf von oben nach unten zu bewegen.

„Mach mich auch .." schnappte Yukio und zog Rins Kopf von Mephisto und vergrub sich selbst tief in dem nassen Munds seines Bruders. Hart begann er seine Hüfte zu bewegen, zwang so den Dämonenjungen sich mehr seiner Form anzupassen.

„Nghh … nh .. mh .. S-stop …" Rin würgte und stöhnte. Es war zu viel für ihn zu handhaben. Zwei Hähne zwangen ihn dazu sie gewaltsam zu schlucken, während der andere ihn von hinten durchstarch.

Hinter ihm wurde Amaimon immer mehr über die Kante getrieben. Er fickte den Jungen so hart wie er konnte und er konnte fühlen, wie sein Orgasmus immer näher und näher kam, während der Junge immer enger um ihn wurde.

„Ah, Rin …. Trink alles, was ich gehalten habe …" Der Erdkönig stöhnte und fing an sich in ihn zu knallen. Rin schrie und weichte vor den beiden Männern zurück, fühlte wie sein Gefährte in ihm kam, seine Hand streichelte ihn zu seinem eigenem Orgasmus.

„AAAHHHH!" Als Rin seinen ersten Orgasmus erreichte, schrie er.

Rin lag atemlos, sein Unterleib mit Sperma bedeckt, sein Arsch tat weh und Sperma tropfte aus seinem offenem Loch.

_Dennoch war es nicht genug. Er wollte mehr. Er brauchte mehr. _

Wie eine Katze schnurrend kroch Rin näher zu seinem Bruder und leckte über dessen Schwanz, ein lüsterner Blick auf seinem Gesicht.

„_Mehr!"_ bat der Junge und stieß seinen Kopf auf der Erregung seines Bruders hoch und runter.

Mephisto schaute Rins Jammer zu, seinem roten Gesicht, das eindeutig nach mehr bettelte. Der Mann grinste als ihm ein schmutziger Plan in seinem Geist erschien. Er rückte näher an Amaimon, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Der Grünhaarige zitterte, aber als er sah, wie sein Geliebter nach mehr bettelte, nickte der Mann und grinste.

Amaimon zog sich aus Rin zurück, der vor Enttäuschung knurrte, er wollte mehr. Er wollte von ihnen züchtigen lassen! Er begann zu jammern, sodass Mephisto den Jungen ruhig küsste.

Rin keuchte, als er auf einmal vom Boden gehoben wurde, Beine weit gespreizt.

„Was …?" fragte der Junge, als er einen warmen Atem an seinem Nacken spürte. Mephisto zitterte, während er den Jungen über seiner Erektion hielt, es war wirklich schmerzvoll für ihn, sich zu bändigen. Der Mann schaffte es zu grinsen.

„Jetzt werden wir dich ficken, bis wir fallen!" sagte der Mann und drückte Rins verschwitzten Körper nach unten. Rin stöhnte, wegen dem Mix aus Schmerz und Lust, aber er war mehr zu sehen, dass sein Bruder immer näher zu ihm kam.

„Y-yuki?" fragte Rin, der wegen der drohenden Bewegung Angst bekam.

Yukio lächelte nur süß und schwieg ihn an. Plötzlich kam er so nah, Rin keuchte, als er seinen Bruder an seinem Eingang spürte. Rins Augen öffneten sich weit, als die Erkenntnis ihn traf.

Bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, schob sich Yukio schnell in ihn.

Rin schrie, als etwas hartes ihn plötzlich durchdrang. Sein Körper begann gegen den Schmerz zu kämpfen, aber Yukio und Amaimon rückten beide näher an den Jungen, um ihn zu trösten. Rin weinte offen, Amaimon küsste aber seine Tränen weg, während er die verspannten Schultern massierte. Mephisto half Yukio Rins Oberschenkel hoch zu halten, sodass das Gewicht nicht auf dem Jungen lastete und es Rins Belastung erleichterte.

Doppel Penetration war immer schwerer für Rin, auch wenn er wusste, dass es sich nach den Schmerzen lohnte. Er lächelte sie an und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Es ist in Ordnung." sagte er und küsste die Lippen seines Bruders, umarmte ihn, um Unterstützung zu erhalten.

Mephisto seufzte, als er fühlte, wie sich der Kleinere entspannte. Es war auch für sie schmerzhaft, da die Uke sich nicht sofort entspannten. Er lächelte, während Schweiß von seinem Gesicht tropfte und küsste Rins Rücken.

„Beweg dich, Yukio-kun." sagte Mephisto und als der jüngere Okumura sich in Bewegung setzte, wurden sie alle verrückt.

Enge verwandelte sich in Süße und Süße in Schärfe. Dies machte alles eine tolle Mischung aus Lust und sie stöhnten laut.

„Nnn … Mehr!" Rin stöhnte und küsste den Atem aus Yukio, der sein bestes gab, seinen Bruder zu ficken, aber seine Knie zitterten bereits vor Lust. Er hatte noch nie so etwas gefühlt … Er kam immer näher zum Rand.

„R-rin …" stöhnte er und stieß in den Jungen.

Rin wurde immer rutschiger durch die Säfte, die aus ihnen flossen und es wurde immer leichter sich zu bewegen. Amaimon lächelte bei der heißen Szene und nahm Rins Erektion in die Hand und streichelte sie.

„Rin … nehm meine auch …" flüsterte der gierige Erdkönig in Rins empfindliches Ohr.

Rin zitterte und bewegte seine Hand auf die Männlichkeit seines Gefährten zu. Als der Junge fühlte, wie die Schwänze in seinem Inneren wegen der verlockenden Aussicht größer wurden, stöhnte er laut auf.

„AH! Es ist z-zu viel!" schrie Rin lediglich und warf den Kopf zurück. Plötzlich wurde er viel enger und als die zwei Seme das fühlten, mussten sie ihre Zähne zusammen beißen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen.

Mephisto hatte seine Augen halb geschlossen, um das Gefühl noch mehr zu spüren. Selbst wenn er die beste Toleranz hatte, hatte er bereits das Gefühl, zu kommen. Er schaute auf die schöne Figur vor ihm, die sich vor ihm bewegte, und er wollte, das das immer so blieb. Zum ersten Mal dachte er, dass er sich wirklich etwas wünschte und dieses Verlangen würde für immer brennen.

Er umarmte den Jungen und drückte ihn.

„Das fühlt sich wirklich am besten an …" murmelte der Mann und fing an, seine eigene Hüfte zu bewegen.

„Nyah! N-nein! Ich kann nicht! AHH!" Rin schrie und versuchte es in sich zu halten. Er wollte auch nicht, dass das vorüber ging, aber es fühlte sich zu gut an.

Sie bemerkten alle, dass Rin die Kontrolle verloren hatte und jetzt schamlos seine Hüften bewegte, im gleichen Rhythmus indem sie ihn fickten. Sie waren alle so nah.

„Ich … Ich kann nicht mehr …" Yukio stöhnte und Rin spürte, wie etwas in ihm gerührt wurde. Mephisto war auch bereit, seinen Samen in dem Jungen zu verteilen, damit er ihn fester im Griff hat.

„Gemeinsam … jetzt …" keuchte Amaimon und beschleunigte seinen Tun, wie auch Rin.

Plötzlich konnten sie es nicht mehr aushalten, aber sie beschleunigten alle bis sie Sterne sahen, ihre Körper ineinander krachten, Schweiß tropfte, Hände streichelten.

Rins Körper zitterte, als sich seine Muskeln anspannten, während er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und er wurde noch enger, bis das Sperma aus ihm heraus schießen konnte.

„Ahh! AHHH! Ich … Ich … KOMME!" schrie der Dämonenjunge und für einen Augenblick erstarrte alles.

Der ganze Raum war gefüllt mit Stöhnen, mit den Klängen ihrer Höhepunkte, mit dem Geruch von Sex, dem Geruch von Schweiß … sie alle entspannten sich zufrieden.

Alle von ihnen waren atemlos, ihre Körper mit Schweiß und Sperma bedeckt. Langsam zogen sich Yukio und Mephisto aus dem Jungen zurück und halfen ihm, sich auf den Boden zu legen.

Rin war so erschöpft, bereit zu kollabieren, aber er blieb wach, um von jedem einen Kuss zu bekommen.

„Nii-san … du warst erstaunlich …" sagte Yukio und küsste seine Stirn und Nase. Yukio war auch sehr müde, aber er wollte Stark bis zum Ende sein. Er umarmte seinen Bruder und machte Platz für Mephisto, der den verschwitzten Jungen auch küssen wollte.

„Noch so süß …" flüsterte der Mann und küsste Rins Hand und seine nackte Schultern.

Für den letzten gaben sie den müden Jungen zu seinem Gefährten, der ihn am zärtlichsten küsste und lächelte, so liebevoll wie er konnte.

Amaimon gab den zwei Männern einen warnenden Blick, der ihnen sagte, dass sie sich verpissen sollten.

Yukio winkte seinem Bruder vor dem Verlassen des Raumes zu. Mephisto warf einen letzten Blick auf die Liebhaber, bevor er in der Luft verschwand, so dass die beiden Turteltauben alleine waren.

Dann drehte Amaimon sich wieder zu seinem Gefährten um, der langsam richtig benommen und niedlich in seinen Armen aussah. Amaimon küsste ihn wieder und umarmte ihn sanft.

_Dieses Gefühl war wirklich das Beste für die beiden; das Gefühl geliebt zu werden. _

„Also … werde ich dein Geständnis heute zu hören bekommen?" fragte derErdkönig, während er den kleinen Jungen in seinen starken Armen hielt.

Rin lächelte nur müde, gähnte und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„**Nah … Vielleicht nach der Ewigkeit, die du mir versprochen hast."**

Und zusammen würden sie bis zu dem bittersüßen Ende bleiben.

**-The End-**


End file.
